Various types of imaging devices for producing visual images on media are well known in the art. Once specific type of imaging device is that known as the “electrophotographic” imaging device. Such electrophotographic imaging devices are often referred to as “laser printers.” Electrophotographic imaging devices generally employ a dry, powdered substance for producing images in accordance with the associated electrophotographic imaging methods. This dry, powdered substance is most commonly known as “toner.”
Electrophotographic imaging devices generally include a toner storage device in which toner is stored until needed for use in producing images. Such toner storage devices are generally in the form of a hopper or the like for containing a given quantity of toner. Such toner hoppers can be of the integral type or of the removable type in which case the hopper device is generally referred to as a “toner cartridge.”
Inasmuch as the typical electrophotographic imaging device consumes quantities of toner in conjunction with the production of images, the toner hopper device must be periodically replenished with toner. Alternatively, the toner cartridges of a given electrographic imaging device must periodically be replaced with replenished cartridges. Invariably, at least in part because of the extremely fine, dust-like nature of toner in general, some toner spillage often occurs at the electrophotographic imaging device during toner replenishment.
Additionally, toner sometimes tends to leak from the toner container and to accumulate in certain areas of typical electrophotographic imaging device as a result of normal operation thereof. Moreover, a toner spill within an electrophotographic imaging device can occur as the result of an operational malfunction such as a component failure, or a user error. Consequently, such accumulation and/or spillage of toner within the typical electrophotographic imaging device results in toner contamination thereof, which can lead to unacceptable performance of the imaging device, or in some cases, damage thereto. At a minimum, such toner contamination or leakage can be an inconvenience due to smudging of toner onto clothing, documents, and hands.
Thus, as is to be expected, cleanup of the toner contamination is oftentimes desirable. Responsively, vacuum cleaners and the like have been employed for use in cleanup of toner spillage and accumulation. While such vacuum cleaners have performed satisfactorily, several disadvantages can be associated therewith. For example, vacuum cleaners typically can be relatively bulky. Specifically, a large portion of the mass and/or size of a typical vacuum cleaner used for cleaning toner spillage can be attributed to the vacuum cleaner motor and/or fan assembly.
Service technicians and/or users who are responsible for maintaining electrophotographic imaging devices are often burdened with problems associated with storing, moving, and handling of such conventional vacuum cleaners. Such problems can be especially burdensome for service technicians who travel from site to site and who must often carry with them, in addition to a vacuum cleaner, a variety of needed tools, parts, and supplies.
Various prior art imaging devices are known which incorporate vacuum cleaner systems. One example of such an imaging device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,534 to Ito et al. Ito et al. describe a vacuum cleaner system that is configured to collect residual toner from the photoconductive surface of an electrophotographic imaging apparatus.
Specifically, the vacuum cleaner system of Ito is integrally mounted within an electrophotographic imaging device, whereby the vacuum cleaner system is configured to automatically collect residual toner from the photoconductive drum with the aid of a rotating brush in contact with the drum. The brush is operatively mounted within a substantially enclosed chamber having an outlet connection to which a vacuum source and filter is connected.
While the vacuum cleaner system of Ito is known to function satisfactorily in collecting residual toner from the photoconductive drum of an electrophotographic imaging device, it is not suited, nor is it configured, to collect residual toner from any other area or component of an imaging device. Thus, the vacuum cleaner system of Ito cannot be employed for cleaning toner accumulation which occurs in various areas of an electrophotographic imaging device as described above.
Another example of an imaging device having an integral vacuum cleaner system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,178 to Reed. Reed discloses an imaging device having a media feeder and an integral vacuum attachment operatively mounted adjacent the media feeder. As is evident from the placement of the vacuum attachment of Reed in a position which is adjacent to the media feeder, the primary function of the vacuum attachment is to collect dust, dirt, and other debris directly from the media itself, and/or from the immediate area surrounding the media feeder.
While various alternative locations of the vacuum attachment of Reed can result in collection of debris from various areas of an imaging apparatus in which the attachment is located, the fixed mounting of the vacuum attachment does not facilitate ease of cleanup of toner in various areas of a typical electrophotographic imaging device as is described above. That is, the vacuum cleaner system of Reed is configured to clean only specific, predetermined areas of an imaging device, and is not configured to clean up targeted areas on an “as required” basis.
What is needed then is an imaging device cleaning apparatus that achieves the benefits to be derived from similar prior art apparatus and methods, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.